Meeting the Right Man
by Era-chan
Summary: A TxP short fic. Pan wants to meet potential boyfriends and has a plan. But it backfired on her. My first DBGT fanfic.


mrm

This is my first posted DBGT fic.So just for the record, DBGT isn't mine, meaning standard disclaimer applies to this story.The only character that is mine is Chris.But other than that, the rest is not my property.

This was made for the enjoyment of DB fans, and for my own, also.Please read and tell me what you think about it.

Meeting the Right Man

By [Era-chan][1]

It has been 6 years since the adventure of trying to find the Dark Star Dragonballs had finally ended.Pan was now a 20-year-old woman who was, to her distress, still single.But she has a plan to remedy that situation.

The doorbell rang at the Briefs home.Bra, being the nearest, went up and opened it.

"Pan, what are you doing here?"Bra was surprised to see her friend, who had a serious look on her face.

"Bra, I need your help."

Bra was piqued."Why don't we go to my room?"

Pan agreed and the two went to Bra's room.

Bra locked the door after them and turned to the quarter-Saiyjin."Alright, spill it."

Pan sighed and looked down at her entwined fingers."I need help to get guys."

Bra blinked."Get guys?"

Pan nodded."I want guys to notice me as an attractive woman and get myself a boyfriend."

"But Pan, you are already an attractive woman."

"But I want to seduce them."There.That was finally out.

Bra slowly grinned."You asked the right person, Pan."She sat down next to the other woman and eagerly imparted her lessons to her friend.

Pan took a deep breath and released it._Well, here goes nothing._She walked inside the club, where she was going to make her first conquest.

Pan glanced around the room and met her first victim.She mentally smiled.

The man glanced up and met Pan's eyes.He swallowed as he saw the seductive face.He admired the way her clothes hang on her beautiful body, the sway of her hips, and the sultry look of her eyes.He was hooked.

Pan stopped in front of the man and leaned toward him, showing her ample cleavage to the besotted man's view.

"What's your name?" she purred.

The man literally melted when he heard the voice of a goddess."Chris," he said throatily.

"Chris, dance with me."Pan held out her hand and Chris eagerly took it.

The couple went to the dance floor and Pan went to the DJ to request a song.Then the song "Crush" by Garbage came up and Pan returned back to Chris.

Chris gulped as the seductress danced towards him.He couldn't move from his spot even if he wanted to.

Pan began to lead Chris into the dance.She was beginning to enjoy the whole thing.She couldn't believe that it didn't take long for her to hook up with a guy.Now all she needed was more men for dance partners so that she could see if they could become potential dates.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled to an unyielding body.Pan gasped and looked up into Trunks' grim face.He was looking at Chris, who cowered under the hard look he was getting.

Trunks stared at the man until he was gone.Then without looking at her, he dragged her out of the club into the night air.

Pan struggled to get loose from the almost painful grasp of the Prince of the Saiyjins."Trunks, where are we going?"

"Home."  
Pan began to get angry."Damnit, Trunks.I can take care of myself.I don't need your protection.I'm an adult."

Trunks snorted and replied, "I'm still taking you home."

Pan took Trunks by surprise.Without warning, she punched him on the stomach.Hard.

Trunks grunted and released her.Pan took off, but in the opposite direction to her home.Trunks cursed and followed her.

_How could he?I'm not the 14 years old that he knew 6 years ago.Damnit, I'm 20 already.Why can't he accept that?_Pan flew toward a peaceful place where she could think.She finally landed on a deserted island.Not soon after Trunks landed beside her.

"Leave me alone, Trunks."

Trunks crossed his arms in front of his chest."Not until your home."

"You're being irrational, Trunks.I don't need to be babysat."

"And leave you going for hapless men?" he sneered.

"What's that suppose to mean?Who are you to talk to, since you're the one who goes after brainless twits."

Trunks scowled.He lowered his arms and took a threatening step towards her."Take that back."

Pan didn't budge."And what are you going to do?I'm just stating the truth."

Trunks narrowed his eyes into slits, looking more like Vegeta right then.He didn't give Pan any warning.He just attacked.

Pan fought back.The two fought for a long time until finally Pan won.She sat on his stomach, straddling him.She glared down at him.

"Look, Trunks.I won fair and square."

Trunks didn't say a word.To Pan's surprise, he sat up and nipped on the tip of her nose.Pan instinctively returned the gesture by nibbling on his chin.Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done.Her eyes flew to the satisfied eyes of the pale-haired demi-Saiyjin.

"Now you are mine, Pan.Forever."

Pan drowned at the seductive blue eyes that were getting closer to her._I could get used to this, _she thought before she was kissed senseless by her mate.

Bra yawned and got out of bed.Going through her morning rituals, she went downstairs for the final task of her ritual: going to eat breakfast.

"Hi, Mom.Dad."She kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her father a hug.

"Good morning, Bra."Bulma set down a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter.

"Hn."Vegeta didn't glance up from his own plate.

Before Bra could take a bite from her plate Trunks walked in from the back door, carrying Pan in his arms.Pan, who woke up at that precise moment, blushed as she saw the audience.

"Good morning, Mom.Dad.Bra."Trunks was about to walk out of the room if it wasn't from the noise his stomach made.He immediately switched direction and went to take his seat, putting Pan on his lap as soon as he sat down.

Pan blushed as she saw the knowing looks that passed between Trunks' parents.She blushed harder when Bra broke from her stupor and cried out, "Ewww.Pan, you slept with my brother."

Trunks gave his little sister a cool look."Why shouldn't she?She claimed me as her mate fair and square."

Vegeta gave Pan a smirk."You are better than I thought, brat."

Bra was bewildered."But I thought you only wanted to meet potential dates, not a mate."

"Well, you see Bra, Trunks and I partially bonded 6 years ago.We just finished the process."Pan smiled at Trunks."It took us that long to realize our feelings."

Trunks, who hadn't said a word after his proclamation, began to feed Pan.

Bra saw this and was disgusted by the display."You guys are so sickening to watch."

Bulma laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder."Oh, I don't know, Bra.Someday it'll be you who'll act like those two."

Bra shuddered."Let's hope not."And she returned to her pancakes, choosing to ignore the lovebirds.

The End 

I have another idea for this title, but focusing on Bra and her mate.I haven't decided on who it is, though.If you want to read any of my other fics, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].Tell me what you think, k?^_^

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



End file.
